Zhao Yun/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhao Yun. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 *"And now you lose!" *"I'll hold nothing back!" *"I am the dragon!" *"Fight me!" *"Flee while you still can!" *"Another has fallen to my spear!" *"This base belongs to us now!" *"Now is our chance to turn the tide. Follow me to victory!" *"The enemy is strong. Everybody, we must give it our all in this battle!" *"I can't hold out much longer. Somebody! I am in need of assistance!" *"I don't see any way out of this. Perhaps this battle is to be my last." *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I have failed you my lord. Please forgive me." *"I must keep fighting..." *"Everyone get ready! We must capture the enemy base at all costs!" *"There is to be no retreat. Everybody, let's show them what we got!" *"That enemy warrior appears to be a formidable opponent. I relish the challenge." *"Protect the base! We cannot afford to lose it in this battle." *"I want everybody to attack the main camp! Drown it in a sea of fire!" *"All units, take up defensive positions! I want you to form a ring in order to hold off the enemy." *"I am not afraid of such lowly trickery!" *"You will see that it takes more than this to get an advantage over me!" *"An ambush! Everybody, we must hurry to meet their attack!" *"I think I may have overextended myself..." *"I've been waiting for you. Come and face me!" *"We shall wait here for our allies to arrive." *"It is up to us to take out the enemy base. Everybody, follow me!" *"Forward! Attack with the power of the dragon and the swiftness of the eagle!" *"All units halt! This is where we will make our stand!" *"The men are getting tired. Okay, we will fall back to the base for now!" *"After them! Don't let them get away!" *"Fall back in with the unit! You are too important to just throw away your life carelessly!" *"I wield my spear in the name of justice!" *"I cannot believe this is happening." *"Hey good job! I can't let myself fall too far behind you!" *"Oh! Are you going to lend a hand? We need the help. Let's cut down the enemy together!" *"I could hardly believe you could do that alone, but do not overextend yourself. I will cover your flank." *"You drew the enemy out here? Good. Now leave the rest to me." *"Yes! Together we were brilliant!" *"You are a truly amazing warrior!" *"I am going to move ahead. It would really help if you came with me." *"What a stunning display of strength. You have earned by respect." *"Thank you for your help. Together, let us annihilate the enemy." *"What a ferocious warrior! It seems you may not need my help after all." *"This is what they call the hit and run? Then run and leave the hitting to me!" *"Thank you for your cooperation. We cannot be beaten when we work together!" *"Woah! What an amazing fighter!" *"There is only one path to victory and the way is forward. Let's go!" *"Most impressive, Master Liu Bei! Now I must follow your example!" *"It pains me to have troubled you, Master Liu Bei, though I thank you for your help." *"Master Liu Bei! It is too risky to fight alone! I will join your fight!" *"Master Liu Bei, what you do is reckless! Leave the enemy to me and quickly get to a safer position!" *"I am honored to fight with you, Master Liu Bei! It is all that I could ever ask for!" *"Master Liu Bei! Your swordsmanship is unrivaled!" *"Let's go master! I will defend you with my spear!" *"I will fight you!" *"You thought you could do it alone?" *"I shall defeat you and end this battle!" *"Stop! I will let you go no further." *"Others depend on me! I cannot lose!" *"What? Enemy reinforcements have arrived?" *"Neither my heart nor my spear have broken. We shall meet again!" *"It cannot end here..." Warriors Orochi series *"The dragon rises!" Kessen *"Ready! Now, attack!" *"Your order, my lord?" *"Forward march!" *"To battle!" *"I will always help a friend when he is in need." *"Move it or I'll end your miserable life!" *"It'll take more than that to stop Zhao Yun." *"Don't try to hide! Come and face the might that people call Zhao Yun!" *"And remember: justice walks by my side." *"Bring it on!" *"Take this!" *"The sword of justice is always right." *"Ugh... The world, it is darkness..." *"Justice prevails, what did I tell you!?" *"Tch. When I come back, I'll be twice as strong!" Category:Quotes